Le Boucher de l'Organisation
by ALEXAZLAC
Summary: "C'était le dernier jour du procès, le lendemain le verdict serait rendu; et la dernière page de la plus grande affaire de l'histoire de la justice japonaise, prendrait fin, enfin pourrait-on dire... cinq ans après son début. Même si quand on voit l'ampleur de cette affaire, on peut estimer que c'est peu."


_AN : Je ne possède pas l' œuvre de Meitantei Conan, j' ai juste eu cette inspiration lors d'une nuit blanche. J' espère que vous apprécierez cette histoire._

 **Le boucher de l' Organisation**

J' avais choisi de me rendre au tribunal à pied, afin de me laisser le temps de me préparer à ce que j' aillais voir. Sur le chemin, je vis que le ciel était sombre, il avait plu toute la nuit, comme un avant-goût de la difficile journée qui nous attendait. C' était le dernier jour du procès, le lendemain le verdict serait rendu; et la dernière page de la plus grande affaire de l' histoire de la justice japonaise, prendrait fin, enfin pourrait-on dire... cinq ans après son début. Même si quand on voit l' ampleur de cette affaire, on peut estimer que c'est peu.

L' accusé avait accepté d' être jugé en dernier, afin que l' on puisse déterminer avec précision, ce qu' il avait fait et les raisons de ses choix, bien qu' honnêtement... cela ne semblait faire aucune différence dans son esprit, il n' avait rien dit depuis le début du procès, les cris et les menaces du procureur, ou du juge, ou encore les demandes de son avocate n' y faisaient rien, les seuls mots qu' il avait prononcés furent: "c'est moi qui les ais tués" le premier jour du procès.

Lorsque la nouvelle tomba, elle fit là "une" tous les jours pendant plusieurs mois, une organisation criminelle disposant d'un réseau et d'une puissance jamais égalée au monde -cette organisation criminelle s'était cachée derrière une compagnie bien connue à l'excellente réputation...- venait de tomber, on nous a expliqué que la majorité des parties clés de la société avaient été corrompu, au moins partiellement, la police, les recherches scientifiques, les juges, les procureurs, le gouvernement et même l'armée d'autodéfense.

Les arrestations s' étaient multiplié pendant plusieurs mois... Les surprises concernant l' identité des personnes impliquées ainsi que le sentiment d' horreur, lorsqu' on nous expliquait comment des milliers de crimes avaient été commis pendant près de cinquante ans, sans que le grand public ou la presse ne s' en doute... tous ces sentiments commençaient enfin à faire partie du passé. Et quand on sait que tout ça, c'est arrivé à cause des envies d'une personne... Tout ça pour un rêve stupide de vivre éternellement... Tout ça à cause de la folie des grandeurs d' un vieux fou...

Le déclic avait été une histoire sanglante, ou plutôt un bain de sang... j' avais toujours trouvé cette expression stupide, mais au vu de la scène... c' était la formule idéale... malheureusement. L' accusé était accusé d'avoir tué treize personnes. On pouvait même parfois se demander si c' était tout ce qu'il avait fait, étant donné son comportement... étrange, selon différentes "unes" de la presse; et il est vrai que ses agissements au cours de sa vie, notamment la dernière année avant cette fameuse soirée, pouvait laisser penser qu' il avait fait beaucoup plus. Certaines de ses victimes avaient été tellement violenté qu' on ne reconnaissait plus leur visage, sans l' identification ADN, elles auraient été rendu non identifiable par ce boucher... La presse l' avait d'ailleurs surnommé "Le boucher de l' Organisation"...tout un programme...

Certaines choses étaient... surréaliste, notamment un poison nommé APTX4869, l' Apotoxine, sensé tué quelqu'un sans laisser la moindre trace, les crimes perpétrés avec furent rapidement identifié cependant, parfois il avait un effet secondaire des plus inattendus. Cette partie de l' affaire a bien sur été cachée par la police. Si je l' aie su c'est qu' étant proche d' une des personnes ayant subi cet effet secondaire... on me l' a expliqué. Cet effet... permettait de vous dire et je vous prie de me croire que ce n' est pas une blague, de rétrécir... Personnellement, je n' y aurais pas cru... si je n' avais pas moi-même remarqué les étranges similarités entre un gamin qui semblait beaucoup trop intelligent pour son âge et un détective dont la confiance en soi était devenu de l' arrogance. À croire qu' il avait visé trop haut en voulant devenir le Sherlock Holmes des temps modernes...

Ma mère qui est avocate avait choisi de ne pas défendre les membres de l'organisation. Cela aurait compliqué les choses étant donné le client qu' elle avait accepté. Afin d' aider une justice qui était, il faut bien le dire dépassé par les événements: il y avait plusieurs centaines d' accusés, des crimes à n'en plus finir... on se serait cru à la foire... Les États-Unis qui étaient l' autre pays principalement impliqué, avaient envoyé des enquêteurs du FBI, de la CIA et des employés de justice: procureurs notamment, afin d' aider à mettre cette histoire derrière eux le plus vite possible.

Si pour tous les autres accusés cela avait été relativement simple, les sanctions les plus sévères -en fonction de leurs crimes- étant quasi systématiquement choisi ; pour ce dernier procès, c' était différent, et les gens d'abords certains du verdict, ne savait plus trop quoi pensé, une fois que les faits avaient énoncé au cours du procès.

 _Flash-Back_

 _Mon père, un ancien policier devenu détective fort d'une réputation devenue excellente au cours des six mois précédant cette fameuse affaire, avait été convié par l'inspecteur Megure sur une affaire d'un enlèvement. Il semble que la personne enlevée fut une personne ayant environ l' âge d'un lycéen, la scène se serait déroulé dans le quartier de Beika. Quelques jours avant cet enlèvement un détective lycéen mentionné plus tôt était réapparu dans ma vie, il n' était pas revenu au lycée prétextant des affaires plus urgentes mais il vivait à nouveau dans la maison voisine de celle du professeur Agasa. Ayant pris cet enlèvement pour excuse, je suis parti le voir._

 _Je me sentais mal d'utiliser le malheur d'une personne pour une fin aussi futile que de voir l' homme dont je suis amoureuse; mais le ou la kidnappé(e) aurait du mal à m'en vouloir, après avoir compris que j'avais lancé le célèbre Shinichi Kudo soit-disant sauveur de la police japonaise à sa recherche, cependant... les lumières étaient éteintes et la porte était ouverte... je suis rentré timidement, en voyant le désordre j' ai d'abord pensé qu' il avait été cambriolé mais en regardant plus attentivement, les objets de valeurs étaient encore là, et la scène ressemblait plus à un départ précipité qu' autre chose: le porte manteau étant couché devant la porte d'entrée... des chaussons dispersés précipitamment devant le meuble à chaussures... Après avoir appelé plusieurs fois -sans réponse- j' ai refermé la porte._

 _Après n' avoir aucune réponse du téléphone de Shinichi, qui l' avait sûrement éteint, j' étais plutôt inquiète. Je suis allé voir le professeur Agasa, j' ai toqué à sa porte, et il ouvrit en disant:_

 _"Bonjour Ran, il y a un problème." Il avait posé cette question en voyant l' air inquiet de la lycéenne._

 _"Bonjour professeur, en fait je voulais savoir si vous aviez vu ou des nouvelles de Shinichi."_

 _"Non, pourquoi?"_

 _"La maison était vide et son portable semble éteint... en plus il n'avait pas fermé la porte d'entrée."_

 _"Il m'a parlé d'une affaire délicate en partant, et ne voulait être dérangé sous aucun prétexte."_

 _"Ok, merci... Au revoir."_

 _"Au revoir."_

 _Je suis donc rentré chez moi, j' étais encore sur le chemin quand soudain, un éclair de génie me traversa, il avait sûrement appris cette affaire d'enlèvement par l'Inspecteur... c' est sûrement ça l'affaire délicate! Mais après réflexion mon idée me semblait moins géniale..._

 _Peu importe à quel point une affaire pourrait l' intéressé, Shinichi ne partirait pas en laissant sa porte ouverte... Mais bon je n' étais pas détective... j' aurais bien questionné un peu plus le professeur mais je voulais aussi prouver que la confiance que je lui avais ré-accordé la veille n'était pas du vent bien qu' il ne m'ait toujours rien dit ou presque "juste" qu' il était Conan, je me suis dit que je demanderais à mon père s' il l'avait vu sur l'affaire, une fois qu' il serait rentré._

 _Une fois de retour à la maison aux dernières lueurs du crépuscule, je me suis fait à mangé, alors que la nuit était déjà bien avancée, mon père est revenu, je lui ai alors demandé s' il avait croisé le détective lycéen et il me dit que non... je lui ai expliqué la situation, pas très intéressé il me demanda si j'avais appelé ces proches, ce que je fis sur l'instant, j' appris que personne ne savait où il était et qu' il était supposé passé par le lieu de l' enlèvement à l' heure de l' enlèvement._

 _Ayant entendu ça Mouri Kogoro, mon père rappela l' Inspecteur, voyant que la situation était grave, le professeur Agasa nous apprit qu' il avait placé un émetteur dans la montre de Shihichi, au cas où il s' embarquerait dans une mauvaise situation. J' avais réussi à convaincre mon père de me laisser l'accompagner (je me demande toujours si c' était vraiment une bonne idée) et nous partîmes vers un vieux manoir accompagné des officiers Takagi et Sato qui allaient bientôt se marier._

 _Une fois arrivés, nous sommes entrés tous les cinq par la grande porte d'entrée, qui était légèrement entrouverte... et on pouvait sentir une très forte odeur de sang s' échapper du manoir... Mon père se tourna vers moi pour m' empêcher d'entrer mais je lui fis comprendre d'un regard qu' il était hors de question que j' abandonne mon ami d'enfance. L' inspecteur appela des renforts en voyant deux cadavres et continua ensuite son avancé qui mena vers une grande bibliothèque où, à la surprise générale se trouvaient les registres d' une organisation criminelle._

 _Demandant:"Où est Shinichi?" ils comprirent que ça présence en ce lieu, et les deux cadavres près de l'entrée ne présageaient rien de bon pour le lycéen, c' est avec cette penser qu' ils explorèrent le manoir, tombant sur toujours plus de cadavres... je peinais à tenir debout devant ces scènes._

 _Après avoir fouillé le bâtiment, et trouvé presque une dizaine de cadavres... La même idée nous traversa l' esprit: "la cave"._

 _Ce fut les inspecteurs Sato et Takagi qui entrèrent les premiers, arme à la main, ouvrant doucement la lourde porte métallique... la lumière était allumée, enfin celle qui était produit par une lampe qui n'arrêtait pas de grésiller. C' était la seule encore en état de marche, et elle créait suffisamment de lumière pour repérer les murs, les marches de l'escalier mais pas assez pour identifier les cadavres allongés par terre._

 _Grâce à Sato qui avait allumé une lampe torche qu'elle avait apportée, on pouvait à présent discerner les visages de ces personnes._

 _En descendant l' escalier, nos regards se portaient sur une silhouette au fond de la pièce a l'écart des autres._

 _Il était là... assis par terre le dos au mur, son teint était d'une pâleur cadavérique... lorsqu' il n'était pas couvert du sang sorti d'une de ses nombreuses blessures, il ne bougeait plus et avait les yeux fermés. Entre ses bras gisait le corps d'une jeune femme aux cheveux auburn... Elle avait une plaie béante à la hanche..._

 _Je voulus avancer vers lui mais mon père me retint et en voyant son visage je compris que Shinichi ne respirait plus. J'ai ensuite perdu connaissance devant le choc de cette information._

 _Fin du Flash-Back_

Je me demande toujours qui était vraiment cette jeune femme nommée Shiho Miyano -la jeune femme qui gisait amoureusement dans les bras du lycéen au fond de cette cave; l' une des criminels arrêté plus tard -une actrice surnommée "Vermouth"- nous avait apprit qu'elle avait trahi l'Organisation et que c'était une chimiste de génie qui possédait pour nom de code "Sherry" mais moi, je me demande surtout ce qu' elle représentait pour celui qui fut mon ami d'enfance... C' est avec des pensés de ce genre que je suis rentré dans la salle d' audience. L' accusé allait sûrement être gravement condamné... on avait retrouvé ces empreintes sur les différentes armes qui avaient servi à tuer les treize personnes de ce manoir.

Ça, plus les quelques mots qu'il avait dits lors du premier jour... tout le monde pensait que c' était la peine de mort assurée. Mais malheureusement pour tous ceux qui composaient le tribunal lors de cette affaire, qu' ils soient: procureur, juges ou jurés... ce n' était pas aussi simple.

Ma mère avait choisi de défendre cette personne, ce qui la fit viré par son cabinet... mais elle ne changea pas sa décision... car parfois les coupables méritent d' être défendu.

Quelle que soit la décision que prendraient les jurés... elle serait débattue pendant des mois... car si la culpabilité était évidente... la sanction, et par extension sa justification... elle l'était beaucoup moins.

Parce que l'accusé qui venait de rentrer dans la salle, était un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus… Il était autrefois considéré comme le sauveur de la police japonaise, il était également vue comme étant quelqu' un à la morale juste et impitoyable.

Oui, "Le boucher de l' Organisation"... c' était Shinichi Kudo.

FIN


End file.
